Structural studies of PHM will have a great impact in several areas of research. They will provide a structural model to test proposed reaction mechanisms, provide pharmacological information aiding the synthesis of bioactive hormones, provide the first structure of a novel enzyme class and perhaps a novel folding motif, provide a model to study the structure and reaction mechanism of DbM through homology and provide a structural explanation of the observed substrate specificity.